Two hearts
by Hilson86
Summary: Bruce et Tony ont passé la nuit ensemble, mais le lendemain matin, Tony se retrouve seul et cherche à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du docteur Banner. Slash BRONY
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Voilà des jours, voire une seaine, je ne sais plus, que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce pairing qui m'obsède. Il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup de fics en français sur le sujet... donc j'espère faire de mon mieux et que vous apprécierez. Et vive le BRONY ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire mais les trois premiers seront de 3 POV différents. (Ecrits à la troisième personne, une habitude). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement.

**Résumé** : Tony et Bruce ont passé la nuit ensemble, mais tout ne semble pas se passer comme prévu le lendemain matin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**POV TONY**

L'immense baie vitrée de la chambre de Tony Stark laissait entrer les rayons du soleil bien matinal. Il était déjà 7h30 ce matin-là et il n'était pas habituel pour le milliardaire d'être encore au lit à cette heure-là. Celui-ci était étendu sur le ventre sur un côté du lit, un bras dans le vide et l'autre le long de son corps. Le drap posé dans le bas de son dos, cachait sa nudité. Tout allait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tony Stark se réveillait de bonne humeur. Poussant, un petit soupir de bien-être, l'homme remua quelques instants, sa main cherchait quelque chose à ses côtés. Chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Tony se retourna vivement et remarqua enfin que le lit était vide. Le moral, d'abord au beau fixe, fléchit en quelques instants.

« JARVIS ? clama l'homme tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Stark ? Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui... Eumm, où est Bruce ?"

- Le docteur Banner est parti dans son laboratoire il y a une heure maintenant monsieur.

- Merci JARVIS »

Il fallait l'avouer, Bruce et lui étaient semblables pour bien des choses, y comprit s'enfermer dans leur laboratoire pour la journée, sans prendre le temps de manger ou de dormir. Certains trouvaient cela ridicule, comme Clint, par exemple, qui essayait parfois de les sortir de leur torpeur scientifique. D'autres, comme Steve, trouvait cela parfaitement normal et trouvait cela même admirable. Mais aujourd'hui, Tony n'aimait pas l'idée que Bruce se soit enfermé dans son laboratoire, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Le fuyait-il ? A cette idée, Tony grimaça, si c'était le cas, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme. Quand on goûte au Tony Stark, on en devient très vite, voire immédiatement, accro ! Le milliardaire soupira une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, c'était un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi Bruce l'a-t-il planté là après ce qu'ils ont partagé ? Habituellement, c'était lui qui s'enfuyait au petit matin, on ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là, et surtout il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que Bruce s'enfuit, il se croyait et le croyait vraiment sincère cette nuit-là. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur le pourquoi de cette nuit torride ? C'est donc la tête pleine de questions que Tony partit sous la douche. Mais encore une fois, l'eau chaude ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir, au contraire. La sensation de chaleur lui rappelait tellement la nuit passée avec son 'partenaire scientifique'. Il se souvenait parfaitement des mots échangés, des gémissements de plaisirs, des caresses prodiguées. Tony du finir sa douche à l'eau froide. Une fois habillé, il prit la direction du labo de Bruce afin de se rassurer, le scientifique avait juste eu une envie de travailler après une nuit de débauche, cela ne pouvait être que cela !

Le laboratoire n'était plus très loin, en vérité, il se situait tout près du sien. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble mais lorsque Bruce avait envie de faire ses propres recherches, il était plus facile pour lui de s'isoler. Voilà pourquoi, il y a quelques mois, Tony lui a construit son laboratoire. Déjà un an que le milliardaire héberge son ami scientifique ainsi que son alter-égo. Des choses ont bien changé depuis, leur amitié a très vite évolué, et ce dès la chute de Loki. Hulk a sauvé Tony, depuis celui-ci lui doit beaucoup. Ils sont passés de collègues à meilleurs amis au plus grand plaisir des autres Avengers qui étaient heureux de voir que Bruce ne s'enferme pas sur lui-même et que Tony soit devenu un peu plus raisonnable. Bien sûr, tout cela fut au détriment de Pepper qui s'est sentie de côté très vite, mais qui a finit par réaliser que le docteur Banner et son patron étaient plus que des amis. En vérité, tout le monde le sait, sauf les concernés. Jusqu'à cette nuit ou presque. Après une dure journée de labeur, les deux hommes ont mangé tous les deux, en tout bien tout honneur attention, et ça a très vite dérapé. Bruce s'est renversé de la sauce tomate sur sa chemise. Tony a voulu l'aider à nettoyer. Un simple regard a tout fait basculer et quelques minutes plus tard, le propriétaire des lieux déshabillait le scientifique dans sa propre chambre entre deux baisers. Tony croisa Natasha et Clint sur le chemin qui le regardèrent plutôt bizarrement, enfin d'une manière qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler pour le moment, il avait quelque chose sur le feu, quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

« Bien dormi Tony ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air espiègle

- Est-ce une question piège ? »

Il passa son chemin en secouant la tête. Les nouvelles vont vite au sein de la Tour Stark c'était indéniable. Le voilà devant la porte vitrée qui le séparait du laboratoire de son meilleur ami. Il appuya sur le bouton qui commandait son ouverture mais rien ne se passa. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais apparemment on lui refusait l'accès. Tony tapota sur le clavier tactile qui se trouvait non loin de là, mais rien à faire, on avait l'avait piraté.

« JARVIS, ouvre moi cette porte !

- Je ne peux pas monsieur, le docteur Banner a fait le nécessaire pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir. »

Les doutes de Tony se confirmaient peu à peu, Bruce le fuyait. Il se précipita vers la porte vitrée du labo et toqua. Il pouvait voir le scientifique à quelques mètres de là, assis devant un microscope. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

« Bruce ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Tony frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fortement cette fois. L'homme semblait l'entendre puisqu'il serrait maintenant les poings. Il releva la tête et regarda Tony d'un air que celui-ci avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, il semblait sincèrement désolé, en plus d'être en colère. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin pas dans ses souvenirs, au contraire, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, il l'avait aimé et en a même redemandé.

« Monsieur Stark, je vous demanderai de bien le laisser tranquille. » annonça une voix derrière le concerné

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Steve Rogers, il leva alors les yeux au ciel, comprenant très vite ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de ce maudit Banner.

« Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez le rôle de garde du corps auprès de Bruce ! déclara le playboy milliardaire avec un dédain indéniable tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au scientifique qui s'était dépêché de reprendre ses travaux

- Ce n'est pas...

Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez décidé de tourner le remake de 'Bodyguard', je veux vraiment voir ce que ça va donner... Le super soldat qui vole au secours du scientifique en détresse...

Et sur ces mots, Tony quitta les lieux comme un prince en regrettant de n'avoir été entendu que part Rogers qui n'avait même pas compris l'allusion. Foutu Captain ! Mais sous ses airs désinvoltes, Tony souffrait. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le rejetait ainsi. Et après une nuit comme celle-là c'était inconcevable. Résigné, Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en recherchant un moyen d'approcher celui qui obsédait ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Merci pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça me motive pour la suite ! Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Donc deuxième chapitre, il s'agit là du POV de Bruce ! Bonne lecture !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Le jour se levait à peine, Bruce le savait parce que les timides rayons du soleil pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre. LA chambre en réalité. Cela faisait près d'une demie-heure que le docteur Banner était réveillé, couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, paralysé par un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la peur. A ses côtés dormait Tony Stark, son meilleur ami, son hôte, son amant d'un soir. Bruce nota dans un coin de sa tête que cette expression était vraiment à rayer de son esprit. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps nu du milliardaire profondément endormi près de lui, couché sur le ventre, un bras dans le vide. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Bruce se redressa et s'assit, se calant contre la tête de lit, histoire de réfléchir vite fait à toute cette histoire absolument... non il n'y avait pas de mots. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda de nouveau son ami qui semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Naturellement, sa main vint caresser la courbe de son dos descendant un peu plus et arrivant sur les hanches, un endroit qu'il avait aimé caresser la nuit dernière. A ce moment là, Tony émit un gémissement léger et bougea un peu, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Ce fut comme une brûlure pour Bruce qui retira vivement sa main avant de quitter la chambre.

Le grand docteur Banner était un brillant scientifique, un homme attachant et parfois même il était hilarant, sûrement la proximité de Tony qui faisait cela. Malgré son petit problème d'alter-ego, Bruce était un homme doué d'un esprit vif, mais à cet instant précis, il était incapable d'avoir une pensée ne serait-ce que cohérente, là était son problème. Et pour lui, cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Hulk pointait souvent le bout de son nez lorsqu'il était dans de telles situation. Il avait intérêt de calmer le jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La douche froide ne changea rien malheureusement pour Bruce qui décida de prendre le café le plus fort possible avant de s'attaquer à de nouvelles recherches histoire de se vider l'esprit. Sur le chemin, il trouva l'objectif de la journée : éviter Tony. C'était la chose la plus sensée qu'il pouvait faire et jusqu'à temps qu'il trouve une solution à ce petit problème. Il trouva Steve dans la cuisine, en vérité, il était toujours le premier levé, apparemment personne ne dormait beaucoup chez les Avengers.

« Docteur Banner... bien dormi ? demanda Rogers

- Je crois oui... »

Captain America ne releva pas, il n'y avait sûrement rien à comprendre après tout. Bruce se servit un café et s'installa en face du septuagénaire, fuyant son regard, ne sachant même pas pourquoi.

« Vous avez veillé tard avec Stark hier soir, je vous ai vu sortir du labo, vous aviez l'air de bien rire en tout cas ! »

Bruce manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Il aurait eu un post-it avec marqué dessus « Cette nuit, je me suis tapé Tony Stark » sur son front, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Steve regarda le docteur avec inquiètude.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai du vous prévenir que ce café était brûlant. Vous allez bien docteur ?

- Oui... mais je vous en prie Steve, appelez-moi Bruce une bonne fois pour toute, cela fait quand même un an qu'on vit ensemble sous le même toit !

- C'est vrai... mais le vouvoiement est une marque d'estime et...

- Je suis flatté mais vous savez on est au 21ème siècle ! »

Steve émit un faible sourire et hocha de la tête. Voyant que Steve ne se sentait pas son assiette, Bruce eut soudain une idée, après tout il avait un but à atteindre !

« Steve, est-ce-que je peux vous demander un service ?

- Bien sûr ! Quel est-t-il ? »

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Steve c'était qu'il disait 'oui' à tout et ça c'était parfait pour Bruce.

« Empêcher Tony de m'approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre... c'est faisable ?

- Euh...

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi et croyez-moi vous ne le voudriez pas. »

Le Captain accepta un peu à contre cœur, ça allait encore jaser et créer des tensions dans le groupe mais il aimait bien le docteur Banner et un peu moins Stark, alors il se rendra utile pour une fois. Bruce ne traîna pas et s'enferma dans son laboratoire en spécifiant à JARVIS qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que Stark entre ici. De toute façon, il avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'il n'entre pas, il vivait ici après tout, il savait maintenant comment contourner quelques systèmes de la Tour Stark.

Il fallait maintenant se mettre au travail mais Bruce avait soudainement une envie de rien faire, de fuir très loin d'ici et surtout de se vider la tête. Les souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, des souvenirs agréables certes, mais qu'il fallait refouler coûte que coûte. Mais pas évident d'oublier les quelques heures passées avec Tony, dans sa chambre. Leur peau l'une contre l'autre, la bouche de Tony contre la sienne, leurs hanches ondulant ensemble. Bruce secoua la tête, il allait devenir dingue ! Cependant, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lâché ainsi, alors en compagnie de Tony, cela n'a été que trop bon. Mais justement, cela ne pouvait pas durer, jamais cette erreur n'aurait du être commise. Chaque personne que Bruce avait dans son entourage était meurtrie pour une raison ou une autre. Tony était différent, il était Tony. Leur amitié était belle et forte, alors mêlé le sexe là-dedans n'était pas raisonnable, loin de là. Du moins c'est ce qu'essayait de se prouver le scientifique, en réalité il y avait plus que cela. C'était certes Tony qui l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, mais Bruce en crevait d'envie depuis des mois déjà. Au départ, il pensait que c'était leur proximité. Ils travaillaient, mangeaient, rigolaient, ils vivaient ensemble !

Bruce s'installa en face d'un microscope sous lequel il n'y avait rien à étudier, mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaie de se mettre au travail. Il se promit de calmer ses esprits et de réfléchir mais la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de foutre le camp à l'autre bout du monde. Hulk pouvait à tout moment prendre le dessus et Tony pouvait être en danger, c'était sûr et certain. Pourtant le grand gaillard appréciait l'homme de fer comme il l'appelait mais si Hulk sentait Bruce blessé ou mal à l'aise, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau.

« Docteur Banner, Monsieur Stark est en approche, je voulais vous prévenir ! prévint JARVIS

- Merci JARVIS »

Bruce n'eut pas le choix de se pencher sur son microscope et de regarder dedans alors qu'il était éteint et qu'il n'y avait rien dessous. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Tony près de la porte vitrée. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas se retourner et de le regarder. Mais il se devait de rester là, ne pas bouger et attendre que ça passe. Il l'entendit alors pester devant la porte qui restait fermée.

« Bruce ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête cette fois-ci en entendant l'incompréhension dans la voix de Tony. Voilà une chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu, Tony semblait totalement désemparé et blessé. Bruce l'avait vraiment surestimé, il le croyait plus fort que cela. Il ne pensait pas qu'une telle nuit pouvait le marquer. Son regard croisa le sien et immédiatement, il se sentit à la fois démuni et en colère. Il serra les poings essayant de reprendre contenance mais il ne savait plus quoi penser. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est le bordel dans l'esprit à Bruce Banner. Mais déjà, Rogers faisait son apparition et comme il l'avait prévu, Tony n'apprécia pas cette intrusion. Le scientifique alluma alors très vite son microscope et mit quelque chose dessous histoire d'être un minimum crédible et se pencha dessus. Il entendit la petite référence que Tony fit à Rogers et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il entre dans son jeu, il serait foutu. Il avait soudainement honte d'avoir fait appel au grand Captain America, c'était parfaitement puéril en un sens, mais ça encore une fois c'était la faute à Tony, depuis qu'il vivait ici, il avait pris certaines de ses manies. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, tout revenait au playboy milliardaire et c'est justement cela qui ne lui plaisait pas... Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive exactement ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Troisième chapitre, il s'agit d'un POV général. Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ;)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**POV Général**

Natasha et Clint marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'étage commun aux Avengers. Il était presque 8 heures ce matin-là et il se rendaient dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon café. Ils purent remarquer en passant que le docteur Banner était de plus en plus matinal puisqu'il était déjà dans son laboratoire, et seul ! Black Widow et Hawkeye se regardèrent un peu surpris et passèrent leur chemin avant de croiser un Tony Stark plutôt pressé et assez frustré.

« Bien dormi Tony ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air espiègle

- Est-ce une question piège ? »

Elle avait visé juste, et maintenant le milliardaire savait qu'elle savait. Les Avengers étaient si compliqués ! Clint, qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer fut entraîné par Natasha dans la cuisine. Il servit deux cafés tout en écoutant la jeune femme qui commençait à s'agiter et à faire les cent pas.

« Je le savais ! C'était prévisible... J'espère que ça n'affectera pas l'équipe... déclara-t-elle comme parlant pour elle-même

- Non mais attend de quoi tu parles ?

- Clint ! Tu ne fais pas le rapprochement ? Hier soir, Stark et Banner, dans le couloir !

- Ils étaient bourrés !

- C'est ce qu'ils ont voulu faire croire... Ils croyaient être seuls mais moi j'étais là ! »

Black Widow, malicieuse, afficha un petit sourire presque pervers, mais elle le perdit lorsqu'elle vit Clint afficher un désarroi, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Tu les as suivis ?

- Évidemment !

- Et alors, qu'est ce que tu...commença Hawyeke qui commençait à comprendre tout doucement

- J'ai entendu des choses très intéressantes si tu veux savoir !

- Moi aussi j'aimerai bien comprendre !

Natasha se retourna et vit alors Steve Rogers qui avait l'air embarrassé. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de Clint et on voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Le docteur Banner m'a demandé d'empêcher Tony de l'approcher...

- C'est plus délicat que je ne le pensais alors...

- Natasha arrête tes messes basses et dis nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe ! »

La jeune femme prit une gorgée de café et croisa le regards des deux hommes assis devant elle, qui semblait être très impatients de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

« Disons qu'hier soir, Tony et Bruce ont apprit à se connaître plus en détail !

- Ils sont très amis je ne vois pas... commença Steve

- Ow... Non, ne me dis pas que... continua Clint horrifié

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

- Ils ont...

- Couché ensemble... j'ai cru que personne ne le dirait jamais ! Enfin non rectification, j'ai lâché le morceau avant que Captain Bodyguard ne s'évanouisse devant un tel effort en réflexion ! »

Steve se leva histoire de montrer à quel point les petites piques de Tony le faisaient de moins en moins rire, mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Clint était en état de choc, tandis que Natasha essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Vu ce qu'elle avait entendu la nuit dernière, Banner et Stark avaient eu l'air d'apprécier, non adorer, ce qu'ils faisaient. Rogers se rassit, dans le même état que Clint, au grand désarroi de Black Widow qui leva les yeux au ciel, finit son café en une seule gorgée et quitta la pièce, histoire de mener son enquête.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme absolu ce qui changeait de l'habitude mais qui lassait bien vite en réalité. Le reste du groupe avait l'habitude d'entre de la musique s'échapper du laboratoire de Tony, ainsi que des rires. Mais aujourd'hui, la Tour Stark était... morte. Bruce ne quitta pas son labo de la journée, il en allait de même pour Tony. Steve et Clint étaient perduadés que tout allait rentré dans l'ordre au bout de quelques jours, mais Natasha, elle, avait envie de faire bouger les choses. Avec des histoires comme celles-ci, l'équipe ne pouvait pas fonctionner comme il le faudrait. Il ne manquait plus qu'une attaque d'aliens ou de mutants leur tombe dessus et ils étaient foutus ! Restait à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire !

Il était près d'une heure du matin, Steve dormait profondément, Clint regardait une émission sur le câble dans la grande pièce de vie commune, installé sur le canapé aux côtés de Natasha qui semblait pensive.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à eux ! grommela Clint

- Steve et toi ne semblez pas comprendre que ça pourrait foutre le projet Avengers en l'air !

- Bruce et Tony sont assez grands pour faire la part des choses 'Tasha...

- Apparemment non !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Les enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à temps qu'ils trouvent une solution à leur problème ? »

Natasha releva la tête, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Elle se leva du canapé et se pencha sur son collègue, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Tu es un génie, tu le sais ça ? »

Et alors que Clint essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune femme partit se coucher, un peu plus tranquille. Dès demain, elle allait mettre son plan à exécution.

Non loin de là, Tony sortait de son labo, passant une main devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la journée et la fatigue était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Bruce à quelques mètres de là. Aussitôt sortit de son labo, ses soucis vinrent le hanter. Il décida alors d'aller dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures, en espérant que cette nuit lui porte conseil. Il releva la tête et au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de sa chambre, il vit l'objet de ses pensées à trois mètres de lui, qui le fixait intensément. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, se toisant du regard. Finalement, Stark fit un pas en avant mais Banner tourna les talons et quitta la couloir précipitamment. C'était à prévoir. Bruce se sentait continuellement comme une proie en chasse. D'abord l'armée et maintenant Tony. Est-ce-que tout cela s'arrêtera un jour ? Bruce atteint enfin sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y coller, se laissant tomber sur le sol dans un soupir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: Voici le quatrième chapitre, désolée pour le petit contretemps, je commence juste un stage qui me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais j'ai trouvé le temps de rédiger la suite pendant ma pause ! Merci pour les reviews !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Deux jours ont passé et Bruce et Tony s'évitaient toujours, enfin il fallait préciser que c'était plutôt Bruce qui évitait Tony à longueur de journée. Ce dernier cherchait à le coincer mais le docteur Banner semblait être passé maître en la matière de passer inaperçu. La bonne humeur habituelle au sein des Avengers avait donc disparu depuis trois jours maintenant et cela commençait à se ressentir sur les autres membres du groupe. Seul Thor était absent, il était à Asgard pour faire son rapport habituel sur ce qu'il se passait sur Terre. Fury, lui, n'avait aucune mission à confier au groupe de super-héros, autant dire que c'était très calme, trop calme pour certains. Steve, qui aimait passer du temps avec Banner, lorsqu'il ne dessinait pas ou qu'il ne s'entraînait pas, le voyait très peu, enfin il ne supportait pas l'ambiance pesante dès qu'il entrait dans son labo. Le scientifique ne parlait pas beaucoup en temps normal mais depuis qu'il y avait eu cette 'chose' avec Tony, Bruce s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Stark, lui, agissait à l'inverse. Il ne parlait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé mais faisait son possible pour se faire remarquer. Par exemple, le jour suivant cette brouille, il avait délibérément violé l'accès d'un terrain militaire, alors que les militaires qui l'occupaient étaient en plein essai de tir. Le prenant pour une cible ennemi, ils tirèrent sur Tony qui rentra à la Tour Stark avec une armure complètement détraquée. Malgré les remontrances de Natasha et Clint, le milliardaire leur rit au nez, c'était pour lui, un simple test de sa nouvelle armure. Black Widow décida alors de passer à l'action car elle savait que seul Bruce pouvait contrôler un tant soit peu les ardeurs de Tony. En effet, elle avait remarqué que depuis que le scientifique vivait avec Stark, celui-ci buvait déjà moins et sa fâcheuse habitude de mettre en avant dans n'importe quelle situation avait régressé. Il était temps d'agir, ainsi l'agent Romanof envoya Steve dans le labo de Bruce, histoire de prendre la température. Celui-ci le laissa entrer sans hésitation, après avoir vérifié via les caméras de surveillance si Tony n'était pas dans les parages.

« Dr Banner ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas !

- Hmm... non... »

Bruce travaillait sur un éventuel sérum qui pourrait l'aider à contrôler Hulk. Cela fait déjà des mois que ses recherches avancent, lentement mais sûrement, mais il fallait dire qu'habituellement, Tony le secondait. Aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau tout seul, autant dire qu'il faisait du surplace. Il traversa son labo afin d'écrire quelques notes sur une feuille avant de retourner à son microscope préféré.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Steve ?

- Euh et bien non... je venais simplement aux nouvelles !

- Bien... alors vous ne...

- Tony a besoin de vous !

- Que... quoi ? C'est lui qui vous envoie c'est ça ?

- Non, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée, à vrai dire à l'heur actuelle, il s'explique avec l'Etat Major par rapport à l'incident d'hier. »

Bruce leva les yeux de son microscope, les sourcils froncés. Il craignait le pire. Captain America put remarquer que ses poings s'étaient serrés très rapidement. Natasha avait donc raison...

« Quel incident ?

- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant... Peu importe, Mr Stark ou plutôt Iron Man a violé l'accès d'une base aérienne alors que les militaires faisaient des essais de tir... Ils l'ont pris pour un ennemi alors forcément... »

Bruce hocha de la tête puis la secoua vivement dans un soupir. Tony l'agaçait à prendre de tels risques. Risques complètement inutiles en passant. Steve avait raison, son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, cet incident était un appel à l'aide, il en était sûr mais après trois jours de silence, n'était-il pas trop tard ?

« Il ne va pas tarder à revenir, peut-être que l'on pourrait aller le trouver à son retour pour...

- Merci Steve, mais ce sera sans moi... Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'expliquer avec Stark. C'est touchant ce que vous faites avec Natasha mais maintenant, il est temps de laisser tomber.

- Mais... et l'équipe !

-On improvisera en temps voulu... Mais vous savez mon avenir au sein des Avengers n'est plus certain.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre le large. »

Bruce s'éloigna du grand blond pour aller pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur, mais Steve l'intercepta, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, tout à fait sérieux et même un peu menaçant.

« Bruce, je ne laisserai pas mon équipe se dissoudre, vous n'avez pas le droit de partir, pas maintenant ! »

Le scientifique retira les mains de son collègue, légèrement agacé et esquissa un petit sourire ironique.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit, mais Hulk, lui, le fera !

- Mais...

- J'ai beaucoup de travail Steve... »

Captain America comprit alors que la conversation était terminée. C'est donc dépité qu'il retrouva Black Widow au détour du couloir.

« Alors ?

- Il faut laisser tomber, c'est peine perdu... Ils sont autant bornés l'un que l'autre !

- Laisser tomber ? Jamais ! »

Steve haussa les épaule et partit dans la salle de gym histoire d'évacuer le stress et la frustration accumulés ces derniers jours.

De son côté, Bruce repensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas tort, il avait même plus que raison, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Tony ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement, mais surtout cela posait problème lors de futures missions. Bruce se demandait comment réagirait Hulk si Iron Man était à terre. Tout le monde a pu remarquer que son alter égo était très protecteur vis à vis de l'homme à armure. Mais Hulk et Bruce étaient deux personnalités à part... bien que parfois, Hulk agissait comme pourrait le faire le scientifique. Tony lui avait dit une fois que son alter égo l'avait regardé d'une manière tellement surprenante qu'il avait cru que Bruce avait pris le dessus l'espace d'une seconde. C'était en partie vrai, dans ces moments là, le docteur Banner se souvenait parfaitement des faits et gestes du géant lorsqu'il retrouvait son aspect 'humain'.

Tony, lui, était au volant d'une de ses voitures luxueuses. Il revenait juste du Pentagone où il s'y était rendu en jet. Le milliardaire avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Son ami Rhodey lui avait encore une fois sauvé la mise, mais l'Etat Major était vraiment remonté contre lui. Tony Stark décida que lui-même avait besoin d'un remontant.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était près de 23 heures, Bruce sortait de son labo pour aller se coucher. Tout semblait être calme dans les parages lorsqu'il surprit Tony en grande conversation avec une bouteille de whisky dans la grande pièce à vivre. Il s'arrêta quelques instant sur le seuil de la porte et le regarda tranquillement, impassible. La démarche de Tony était trébuchante et il tenait des propos vraiment incohérents. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Banner s'avança vers lui sans qu'il ne remarque sa présence et il lui arracha la bouteille des mains, la posant sur la table basse, de toute manière elle était pratiquement vide. Le milliardaire se retourna, surpris et dut surpris de voir Bruce à ses côtés.

« Mon docteur préféré ! »

Tony prit brutalement Bruce dans ses bras avant de le serrer fort contre lui comme pourrait le faire un enfant qui n'a pas vu sa mère pendant plusieurs jours. Le scientifique se laissa faire un peu pris au dépourvu, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de le rejeter, car le contact était quand même plaisant, trop plaisant. Mais le playboy philanthrope n'en resta pas là. Ses mains dans le dos de Bruce, descendirent plus bas pour se poser sur les fesses de celui-ci avant de retirer sa chemise de son pantalon. Il glissa alors ses mains dessous, caressant le dos nu et chaud de Bruce qui soupira de bien-être. Mais très vite, il reprit le dessus et se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de Tony qui fit alors la même tête qu'un enfant privé de son jouet. Décidément, Tony se comportait comme un gamin, surtout lorsqu'il avait bu.

« Bruce ! Allez reviens par là...

- Laisse moi Tony... s'il te plaît, laisse... »

Banner lui envoya un regard plein de déception mais surtout de tristesse. Il avait honte aussi. S'être laissé caresser par Tony et le rejeter brutalement montrait bien qu'il était loin d'être en phase avec lui-même. Stark, lui, n'en pouvait plus.

« Bruce, arrête de te comporter comme une mijaurée, tu commences à m'exaspérer !

- Si ce n'est que ça...

- Ferme là bon sang ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux... tu te donnes à moi pour fuir à nouveau ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ?

- Tony...

- Non arrête... j'ai compris... j'ai été sincère avec toi, tandis que toi, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule et tu en as profité pour me baiser en beauté et dans les deux sens du terme ! On dit que le docteur Banner est un saint homme... bah tout le monde se plante parce que Bruce Banner n'est qu'un salaud qui se fout de ce que ressent l'homme qui se trouve devant lui ! »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car Bruce lui mit une belle droite qui le fit asseoir brutalement dans le canapé. Choqué, Stark dessaoula très vite et leva les yeux vers Banner qui était resté debout devant lui et qui essayait de maîtriser sa respiration qui s'était nettement accélérée. Leur regard se croisa et Tony eut alors un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux de Bruce avaient pris la teinte d'un vert bien connu. Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant en direction du toi, c'était là où il avait l'habitude de se rendre dans de telles situations, bien qu'elles ne soient pas fréquentes. Tony resta sur le canapé, se rendant compte que l'alcool faisait dire des choses blessantes. Blessantes, certes, mais il n'avait pas menti sur une chose : il ressentait bel et bien quelque chose pour Bruce et c'était devenu une évidence. Il fallait tout lui avouer et vite, mais son amour propre en avait pris un coup... on ne frappe pas Tony Stark. Mais venant de Bruce Banner, cela rendait la chose à la fois bizarre et grisante.

« JARVIS, montre-moi le toit

- Bien monsieur. »

Le grand écran de la pièce de vie s'alluma et on pouvait alors voir ce qu'il se passait sur le toit grâce au dispositif de surveillance. Tony trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Hulk n'a décidément pas pointé le bout de son nez, Bruce avait résisté et le milliardaire trouvait cela de plus en plus incroyable. Son admiration pour le scientifique s'amplifiait de jour en jour et le voir sur ce toit le fit sourire. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il partit se coucher. Quant à Bruce, il resta près d'une heure en haut de la Tour Stark, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : les dires de Tony. C'était certes blessant mais il n'avait pas tord, il s'était bien joué de lui. Banner était tellement lunatique, il changeait d'avis plusieurs fois en quelques minutes et cela commençait sérieusement à la fatiguer. Il était temps de faire un choix. Mais pour le moment, ses nerfs étaient à vif, il s'en était fallu de peu, il aurait pu blesser Tony et ça il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné. C'est plein de culpabilité que Bruce partit se coucher, lui aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Voici le cinquième chapitre. Je pense qu'il y en aura deux autres et ce sera la fin ! Merci pour les reviews encore une fois ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le lendemain matin, pour une fois, tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande cuisine aménagée pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, même si certains auraient préféré être ailleurs comme Steve et Clint qui ne supportaient plus le silence qui régnait depuis plus de dix minutes dans la pièce. Tony et Bruce se regardaient en chien de faïence, tandis que les autres se jetaient des coups d'œil, un peu hébétés.

« Tony, qu'est ce que vous avez au visage ? » demanda le leader des Avengers en remarquant la trace violette près de l'œil gauche du milliardaire.

Celui-ci y passa le bout de ses doigts en croisant le regard du scientifique assis en face de lui.

« Je me suis pris un mauvais coup hier soir lorsque je testais un nouveau système de...

- Quoi... tu as trop honte d'avouer que c'est moi qui t'es frappé ? »

Bruce avait haussé les sourcils et avait pris un air ironique voire même méprisant. Tout le monde se tourna vers ce dernier avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Il m'avait cherché ! Il doit s'estimer heureux que l'autre ne se soit pas montré !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu étais sur le point de...

- Contrairement à certains, je peux me contrôler par moments ! Hier soir, j'ai réussi et heureusement pour toi ! »

Tony hocha de la tête, amusé, avant de se lever afin de quitter la pièce, valait mieux s'éclipser avant un nouveau clash, qu'il ne voulait décidément pas. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se tourna vers Bruce et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Sincèrement, j'aurai voulu voir Hulk hier soir... »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la cuisine laissant un docteur Banner, interloqué.

« Il est suicidaire... commença Steve, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire le play-boy de la bande

- Non, il est simplement pragmatique ! » termina Black Widow, qui, à son tour, quitta la pièce.

Steve et Clint se regardèrent brièvement et se comprirent immédiatement. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien à leurs histoires et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de comprendre en réalité. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à filer, laissant Bruce ruminer dans son bol de café. Natasha avait trouvé un plan infaillible et ça, grâce à Stark sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien bien sûr. Sa dernière phrase en quittant la cuisine l'avait mise sur la voie. Ajoutez à cela l'instinct de protection de Hulk envers Iron Man lors des combats... La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était donc d'organiser un petit tête à tête entre le milliardaire et l'alter ego du docteur Banner, ainsi les choses seraient réglées en un clin d'œil. Mais Bruce était difficilement influençable, Black Widow trouvait cela passionnant en même temps, elle adorait relever des défis qui paraissaient insurmontables.

**xoxoxox**

« JARVIS ?

-Mademoiselle Romanof, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton, mais pas un mot à Stark

- Bien mademoiselle. Cela concerne-t-il le différent entre mon maître et le docteur Banner ?

- Décidément, tu es bien plus futé que je ne le pensais !

- Je le sais mademoiselle !

- Je vois que tu as hérité de la modestie de Stark ! Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire... »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Natasha était dans la grande pièce de vie avec Steve et Clint, attendant patiemment que JARVIS fasse son boulot, celui-ci se manifesta. Aussitôt, sur le grand écran de la pièce, on pouvait voir le labo du Docteur Banner qui semblait vide. Captain America et Hawkeye ronchonnèrent, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'on change ainsi de chaîne alors qu'ils étaient totalement absorbés par leur émission télévisée.

« Mademoiselle Romanof, le docteur Banner est enfermé dans sa réserve !

- Bien, à moi de jouer ! »

La jeune femme partit en direction du labo de Stark sous les yeux de ses deux compères qui, décidément, ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'il se passait dans cette tour. En franchissant les portes automatiques du labo, l'espionne prit un air effrayé, tout en paraissant essoufflée, c'était digne de l'Oscar ! Tony, se retourna, surpris.

« Tony, il que vous veniez tout de suite ! Bruce est souffrant... il n'est pas dans son état normal !

- Et en quoi est-ce-que je peux l'aider ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé face à face, il m'a frappé !

- Tony, il vous réclame ! »

A ces mots, le brun laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire et quitta son labo pour se rendre dans celui de son collègue, suivi de près par Black Widow qui avait déjà un air triomphant sur le visage. Tony était à la fois très inquiet mais aussi heureux que Bruce ait fait appel à lui, c'était bon signe. Il entra précipitamment dans le labo de Banner mais ne trouva personne. Il se retourna vers l'espionne qui était restée dans le couloir, derrière la porte vitrée, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette connerie ? » demanda Stark, hors de lui et réalisant qu'il avait perdu son temps. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui refusa de s'ouvrir.

« JARVIS, ouvre moi cette porte !

- Désolé monsieur, mais c'est impossible !

- Traîtres ! » s'écria Tony réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir par une femme et par un Intelligence Artificielle qu'il avait lui-même conçu. Il se promit de le réinitialiser au plus tôt.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus, un grand vacarme retentit et cela venait de la réserve. Stark put alors entendre Bruce qui jurait et qui semblait essayer de forcer la porte.

« Bruce ? » appela Tony, inquiet.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part et un court silence s'installa. Cela envisageait rien de bon. Puis ce fut un grand fracas, les étagères de la réserve semblaient s'être renversées. Un grognement sourd se fit alors entendre. Tony comprit très vite que Bruce avait laissé place à son alter-ego. Bientôt la porte de la réserve vola à travers la pièce et la tête du grand 'bonhomme' apparut au seuil de la porte. Hulk semblait être en colère mais lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Tony, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Stark se tourna vers Natasha, qui semblait contempler la scène avec enthousiasme.

« C'est ça votre plan ? Non parce que la prochaine fois qu'on va au combat, rappelez-moi de ne as vous écouter ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire avant de s'éloigner, préférant assister à la scène via le grand écran dans la pièce commune.

« Hey, mais revenez ! » s'écria Tony qui réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir accès à son armure. Il était mal...

Un petit grondement retendit derrière lui, il avait presque oublié la présence 'impressionnante' d'Hulk, qui était bien obligée de se pencher en avant pour ne pas détruire le plafond. Tony se retourna et remarqua que son ami de grande taille était sorti de la réserve (après avoir détruit l'encadrement de la porte). Bruce allait le le tuer quand il allait voir l'état de son labo. Le milliardaire esquissa un petit sourire forcé à l'encontre d'Hulk.

« Hey, salut mon pote !

- Pourquoi, Tony être ici ? Tony a enfermé Bruce ?

- Un jour je t'apprendrai à faire des phrases ! »

Hulk fronça les sourcils et montra les dents, Tony recula d'un pas, mettant ses mains devant lui.

« Je plaisante mon grand !

- Tony a enfermé Bruce !

- Non ! Non, non...

- Pourquoi Tony être ici ?

- Moi aussi j'ai été enfermé... par la maléfique Black Widow, je te jure que quand je lui tomberai dessus...

- Bruce est triste... »

La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit pour se referma presque aussitôt. Avait-il bien compris ? Hulk ne parlait quasiment jamais de Bruce, mais là c'était une révélation. Il comprit alors le plan de Natasha, ce qui le fit sourire, un peu malgré lui et malgré la situation. Hulk fit deux pas en avant, un peu mécontent de voir l'homme de fer sourire.

« Tony être content ? demanda le géant, sa tête étant dangereusement trop près de Tony qui ne pouvait que reculer

- Non bien sûr que non !

- Pourquoi Tony sourit ?

- Je... Mon grand, on est pas enfermés ici par hasard !

- Hulk comprend pas...

- Disons qu'il fallait qu'on s'explique tous les deux, sans Bruce pour le moment. »

Hulk semblait réfléchir et ce qui fit sourire Tony de nouveau. Voir l'alter-ego de Bruce en pleine réflexion était à la fois bizarre et grisant, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Bruce et Tony sont fâchés...

- Pas vraiment fâchés, disons que nous sommes...

- C'est à cause de l'autre nuit...

- Que... quoi ? »

Ce qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage du milliardaire était une sincère surprise mais aussi un peu de terreur. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? C'était vraiment flippant !

« Écoute mon grand, ce qu'ont fait papa et maman l'autre nuit ne te regarde pas !

- Hulk va être en colère !

- Ou alors tu es jaloux ! »

Le concerna grogna et finit par tourner le dos à Tony, il semblait presque vexé. Hulk était bien plus humain qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Stark s'approcha lentement du géant qui s'était assis en plein milieu du labo. Il posa une main sur l'immense bras et sursauta légèrement lorsque Hulk se tourna vers lui, grognant une nouvelle fois.

« Dis moi mon grand, pourquoi Bruce est triste ?

- Tony être si stupide ?

- Wow wow wow, on se calme! Pourquoi...

- A cause de Hulk...

- Bruce est triste à cause de toi ? Mais... »

Cette fois le mastodonte rugit de colère et se leva, percutant Tony de son bras qui fit un petit vol plané pour finir contre un mur. Bien plus de peur que de mal en vérité, même si Tony avait tout à coup mal au dos, mais pour le moment, il lui fallait calmer son ami avant que le labo ne soit plus qu'un champ de ruine. Mais l'ami en question était déjà devant lui, l'air menaçant. Lentement, il avança sa grande main et prit Tony dans celle-ci. Le milliardaire ne ressentait aucune pression sur son torse, Hulk semblait se maîtriser, une chance pour lui.

« Jamais je n'aurai pensé jouer dans un remake de King Kong...

- Tony être trop bavard !

- J'avoue qu'on me le dit souvent... maintenant mon grand tu vas me poser...

- Tony écouter Hulk !

- Je t'écoute, je t'écoute !

- Bruce être triste à cause de Hulk...

- Oui ça tu me l'as déjà dit mais...

- Bruce être triste parce que Hulk est dangereux pour lui et pour Tony !

- Tu n'as rien de dangereux mon vieux ! Enfin pas pour moi. »

Tony croisa alors le regard d'Hulk et ce qu'il vit le frappa. Encore une fois, il crut voir les yeux de Banner dans ceux de son alter-ego. C'était tout à fait surprenant. Hulk sembla être reconnaissant du moins pendant quelques secondes, il sembla reprendre le dessus.

« Hulk protéger Tony !

- Je te remercie mais...

- Mais Bruce aimer Tony... »

C'est à ce moment là que le géant décida de lâcher Tony qui tomba d'un mètre de haut, se retrouvant collé au mur encore une fois. Là, il tombait de haut et dans tous les sens du terme (ou presque). Hulk lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois pendant que le milliardaire restait là, complètement hébété. Réalisant peu à peu ce que venait de lui dire son 'ami', il se mit à sourire, tout à fait heureux.

« Dis moi mon vieux, je pense qu'il serait temps que j'ai une conversation avec Bruce, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hulk émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un « Oui ». Très vite, Hulk se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de diminuer de taille. En une vingtaine de secondes, le géant avait laissé place au scientifique, flottant dans sa paire de jeans bien trop grande. Tranquillement, Tony le rejoignit mais constata que son ami était inconscient. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il attendrait son réveil. Il s'installa par terre, posant délicatement la tête de Bruce sur ses cuisses. Après cinq minutes, celui-ci émergea lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le regard d'un Tony qui semblait être émerveillé.

« Salut beau brun... »


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Et voici le dénouement ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. Sachez, cependant, qu'il y aura un petit épilogue, rien de bien méchant ! Je cherche actuellement quelques sujets d'inspiration pour ce couple, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas ! Enjoy !

PS : Les citations en italiques proviennent du chapitre précédent. Ici, Natasha, Clint et Steve suive l'entrevue entre Hulk et Tony via les caméras de surveillance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

De leur côté, les autres Avengers étaient dans la pièce de vie, devant l'écran géant, qui servait, accessoirement de télévision. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une toute autre fonction. Natasha avait juste rejoint Steve et Clint, s'asseyant entre ces deux derniers.

« Tasha, tu es complètement folle de laisser Tony et Hulk enfermés dans cette pièce ! Imagine une seconde si...

- Il ne leur arrivera rien tu verras !

- Mais pourquoi avoir enfermé Bruce au juste ? Vous vouliez voir apparaître Hulk ?

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Allez chut ! »

Les trois compères portèrent leur regard sur l'écran et pouvaient voir, maintenant, ce qu'ils se passaient dans le labo de Bruce.

_« Moi aussi j'ai été enfermé... par la maléfique Black Widow, je te jure que quand je lui tomberai dessus... »_

« Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il me remerciera » finit l'espionne, satisfaite.

Steve remua sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, lorsque Hulk s'approcha dangereusement de Tony, l'air mécontent. Il trouvait cette idée vraiment dangereuse, tout comme Clint d'ailleurs. Il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Oui, Captain America avait peur parfois. C'était de ses amis qu'on parlait quand même.

_« C'est à cause de l'autre nuit ?_

_Que... quoi ? »_

Les trois amis étaient autant choqués que le milliardaire lui-même. Tout le mode savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre les deux scientifiques mais personne ne se serait douté qu'Hulk était au courant de l'affaire.

« J'ai même pas envie de savoir comment il est au courant ! s'exclama Barton, la mine déconfite

- Parfois Hulk a des moments de lucidité, c'est comme si Banner reprenait un peu le dessus. Peut-être qu'à l'inverse c'est pareil !

- Tasha ! C'est répugnant ! »

Et pourtant elle avait raison. Le géant venait de s'asseoir sur le sol, comme un enfant triste et puni. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient se comporter ainsi, et voir Tony s'en approcher sans crainte était vraiment impressionnant. Personne ne commenta la scène, ils étaient bien trop absorbés par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

_« Bruce est triste à cause de toi ? Mais... »_

Tout se passa alors très vite, Tony vola à quelques mètres tandis que de leur côté, Black Widow, Hawkeye et Captain America s'étaient levés en un seul et même bond, très inquiet. Mais Tony semblait être en forme et se relevait déjà. Mais Hulk ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui et il s'empara alors de son T-Shirt et le souleva à un mètre du sol. La silhouette frêle de Stark tenait vraiment dans la main de la créature. Impressionnant ou non, Steve avait déjà pris sa décision, il fallait intervenir et tout de suite. Clint était du même avis et tous deux prirent la direction du labo, mais Natasha en décida autrement.

« Restez-là, il ne lui fera rien ! » les rassura la jeune femme

Les deux hommes comme hypnotisés par la scène qui se déroulait sur l'écran, se rapprochèrent du canapé, la respiration s'étant mise au ralenti. Ils attendaient la suite des événements dans un silence religieux, ou presque.

_« Jamais je n'aurai pensé jouer dans un remake de King Kong... »_

« Hey ! J'ai... commença Steve

- Tu as compris la référence, on sait ! » coupa Clint sans quitter l'écran des yeux

Le super soldat regarda l'archer, surpris par le tutoiement brutal. Finalement, c'était pas plus mal et puis cela faisait, quoi, un an qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et à en cet instant présent, ils assistaient à un moment qui allait certainement changé le cours des choses, du moins deux de leurs amis allaient en ressortir changé et bien mieux. Le tutoiement était donc de rigueur.

Les choses commençaient à devenir de plus en plus intéressantes, surtout que le petit groupe n'avait jamais entendu Hulk parler autant en cinq minutes qu'en un an. Les trois comparses s'étaient rassis et attendaient le dénouement final avec impatience sans vraiment se l'avouer.

_« Mais Bruce aimer Tony... »_

Il n'y eut aucune réflexion, aucune réaction, comme si la déclaration de l'alter-ego de Bruce coulait de source. Cependant, Steve et Clint se regardèrent un peu gênés, le rouge aux joues. Ils portèrent de nouveau leur regard sur l'écran où l'on pouvait voir le retour de Bruce.

_« Salut beau brun... »_

« Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Déclara Black Widow qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé

- Attends, on ne va pas regarder la suite !

- Clint, ferme là et laisse-moi savourer ma petite victoire ! »

Ce dernier soupira mais il fallait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir comment Bruce allait réagir à tout cela.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Au même instant, dans le labo de Bruce Banner, ce dernier était toujours allongé sur le sol, la tête sur les cuisses de Tony, les yeux plongés dans ceux de celui-ci. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa précipitamment comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il ne t'as pas blessé dis moi ? » demanda le scientifique, évitant le regard de Tony et parcourant son laboratoire d'un coup d'œil. Il allait devoir tout remanier s'il voulait continuer à travailler ici. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le milliardaire était toujours assis par terre, près de Bruce et il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et éventuellement son torse dénudé. Mais il s'emballait, valait mieux s'expliquer... Il soupira très légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur Bruce.

« Non, il a été très sympa je dois dire !

- Sympa ?

- Oui je t'assure ! On a même eu une petite conversation tous les deux et je dois t'avouer que j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes... »

Bruce semblait être complètement largués, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire, à la fois à Tony et à lui-même, mais ça ne marchait plus. Tony Stark, lui, avait le plus beau des sourires sur le visage. Aucun des deux hommes n'osaient bouger, ils étaient à la fois trop près et trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Bruce savait très bien ce qu'Hulk avait révélé à Tony mais il lui était incapable d'agir ou de dire quoique ce soit. Il se sentait ridicule.

« Je suppose que tu te rappelles de certaines choses ? demanda Tony, haussant un sourcils

- Je me souviens de toi qui disait que tu ne le trouvais pas dangereux...

- Et c'est le cas. Quoi d'autre ? »

Bruce ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucune issue désormais mais Tony semblait déjà savoir comment cette entrevue allait finir. En y pensant, Bruce frissonna. En y réfléchissant, ils en avaient autant envie l'un et l'autre, reste à savoir qui est-ce-qui se lancera. Tony était le diable en personne pensa Bruce en croisant le regard de ce dernier sur sa personne, sur sa peau. Il allait bientôt craquer, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire... » annonça Tony, un sourire presque sadique, ou pervers, Bruce n'arrivait pas à le définir réellement.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le fameux diable s'empara de ses épaules avant de le faire basculer sur le sol du labo, allongeant alors son corps sur le sien qui était à moitié dénudé à cause de la transformation. Sans prévenir, Tony s'empara de ses lèvres, sans vraiment de douceur. Il faut dire que cela fait maintenant quatre jours que cela le travaille. Bruce émit un gémissement de contestation avant de succomber au baiser, certes chaste, mais oh combien divin. Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent, Tony eut la surprise de voit un petit sourire sur les lèvres délicieuses de son scientifique préféré. Il était rare de voir Bruce sourire aussi sincèrement qu'en ce moment. Et dieu sait qu'il adorait ça !

« Moi aussi je vous aime Docteur Banner !

- Tony...

- Mhh ? émit ce dernier, les lèvres étant trop occupées à dévorer son cou

- Je... tu es sûr... enfin, je veux dire...

- Bruce... je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Tony... Je t'aime... »

La peur, la frustration, l'accumulation du stress de ces derniers jours semblaient s'envoler, Bruce se sentait plus léger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier comme il venait de le faire à l'instant. Mais après les dires de Tony, il était près à réitérer la chose tous les jours. Il réclama alors les lèvres du milliardaire qu'il obtint sans tarder à vrai dire, et très vite, leur langue tournoyaient ensemble dans un magnifique baiser langoureux. Les mains de Bruce, alors immobiles, trouvèrent leur chemin, c'est-à-dire sous le T-Shirt de Tony, caressant son dos avec douceur. Les deux hommes rompirent le baiser, à court de souffle, mais à regret. Tony passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son petit-ami officiel.

« Hulk semble être au courant de la folle nuit qu'on a passé...

- Quelle folle nuit ? » demanda Bruce arquant un sourcil avant de faire basculer Tony sur le dos, se mettant ainsi à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire pour ça aussi ! murmura Bruce à l'oreille de Tony d'un ton suave

- Ouh... le Docteur Banner serait-il excité ?

- T'as pas idée...

- Mais je crois le deviner ! » annonça Tony d'une voix sourde en effleurant de ses doigts l'érection de Bruce. Ce dernier, à ce contact, laissa échapper un gémissement tout en basculant la tête légèrement en arrière. Tony tressaillit.

« Bruce je pense que...

- Tony, pour une fois... Ferme-là ! » dit Bruce avant de l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Au même moment, dans la pièce de vie.

« Natasha, je t'en supplie, éteins cet écran !

- Je pense qu'on en a assez vu ! »

L'espionne obéit sans broncher, presque à regret et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui étaient à présent, rouges comme des pivoines.

« Mission accomplie !

- Ouais, je te dis pas bravo mais le cœur y est !

- Ce que tu peux être coincé Clint !

- Mais pas du tout ! »

Les trois 'super-héros' restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber sur Tony et Bruce au détour d'un couloir, du moins pas pour le moment, dieu sait ce qu'ils seront en train de faire.

« JARVIS ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Romanof ?

- Tu peux libérer Stark et Banner maintenant...

- Bien... Voilà qui est fait !

- Où en sont-ils ? » demanda Natasha alors que Steve et Clint relevèrent la tête, un air d'horreur dans les yeux

_« Oh... Mon dieu... Tony ! »_

« NATASHA ! » s'exclamèrent ensemble Hawkeye et Captain America qui quittèrent très vite la pièce.

La jeune femme éclata de rire après avoir éteint l'écran une bonne fois pour toute. Elle soupira alors de soulagement. Son plan s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais désormais, il fallait revenir au train train routinier. Quoique...

« JARVIS ? Rappelle-moi de préparer un plan du même genre concernant Steve et Clint !

- Certainement...

- Il ont grand besoin d'aide eux aussi ! »


	7. Epilogue

**Note :** Et voilà le petit épilogue, j'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir sur le coup^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à tous !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Quelques jours plus tard, les Avengers se retrouvaient de nouveau devant un petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance était toute autre désormais. Bruce et Tony étaient toujours assis face à face, mais ce n'étaient plus des regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient mais des petits sourires entendus. Steve, lui, regardait cet échange avec un air plutôt déconcerté.

« Steve, tout va bien ? demanda le Docteur Banner

- Eum... oui, oui ! Répondit le leader du groupe, bientôt rouge de honte.

- Je pense que Steve se remémore ce qu'il a vu hier soir... à son insu bien sûr ! » déclara Tony, un sourire pervers installer sur son visage.

Le grand blond était maintenant couleur cramoisi jusqu'au bout des oreilles alors que Bruce, lui, commençait à comprendre tandis que Clint et Natasha regardaient Steve avec suspicion.

« Captain America n'est qu'un petit voyeur ! Lâcha Tony

- Mais... pas du tout ! Je voulais simplement parler à Bruce... et puis...

- A ce moment-là, Bruce n'était pas apte à répondre, et comme on ne parle pas la bouche pleine...

- Tony ! » s'écria le concerné, aussi rouge que Steve, avant de lever et de quitter la pièce trop gêné pour rester en présence des autres.

« Bruce... reviens...

- J'ai un labo à ranger ! répondit Banner au loin

- Bouge pas je te rejoins ! »

Tony quitta la cuisine et quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait entendre, au loin, des rires et des petits bruits suspects. Clint soupira.

« Sérieusement, je commence à regretter l'époque où il étaient de simples amis.

- Du moment qu'ils s'entendent, c'est le principal ! » finit Steve, las

Les trois amis finirent leur petit-déjeuner, une nouvelle journée commençait pour eux. Steve partit s'entraîner dans la salle de gym, suivit par Clint, qui pour une fois, avait décidé de s'entraîner avec lui, et tout seul ! Habituellement, il demandait toujours à Natasha de l'accompagner, Steve devait sûrement l'impressionner. Mais désormais, cette époque semblait révolue. Comme quoi...

Un grondement se fit alors entendre, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel pendant une fraction de seconde. Thor semblait être de retour. Natasha le rejoignit sur la terrasse.

« Natasha, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi Thor ! Comment se porte votre peuple ?

- Très bien ! C'est très aimable à vous de m'en demander des nouvelles. Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

- Bien des choses ! Venez que je vous explique ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dieu avoua à la jeune femme qu'elle aurait du mettre son plan à exécution un peu plus tôt, lui aussi avait remarquer que les deux scientifiques étaient fait pour être bien plus que des amis. Natasha ne lui révéla cependant rien du plan prévu pour les deux autres hommes.

Pendant que l'espionne expliquait au dieu comment elle s'y était pris, celle-ci ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son plan avait été tué dans l'œuf. Steve et Clint l'avaient devancé et au lieu de s'entraîner sur le ring, l'archer avait bloqué le grand blond contre un mur et l'embrassait tendrement avant de le laisser là, les bras ballants. Steve resta ainsi un petit instant encore sous le choc, posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait et il fallait l'avouer, c'était très agréable.

Au même moment dans le labo de Bruce, ce dernier et son petit-ami de milliardaire venait d'assister à la scène via l'ordinateur du scientifique.

« Et bien ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Natasha quand elle verra que son plan est tombé à l'eau !

- Je dois avouer que sans elle, on ne sera pas là aujourd'hui !

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Tony Stark éprouve de la reconnaissance ?

- Non, je constate les faits c'est tout...

- À d'autres !

- Bruce Banner vous êtes un idiot !

- C'est ça ! Aidez-moi donc à ranger ce labo au lieu de dire des âneries, Tony Stark ! » rétorqua Bruce en riant, tout en donnant une petite tape bien méritée, sur les fesses de Tony qui prit un air faussement choqué.

Le grand Tony Stark se promit alors deux choses : remercier Natasha sans que Bruce n'en sache rien, et tout faire pour mériter une nouvelle tape sur les fesses, mais ça ce n'était plus un problème.

**END !**


End file.
